


Guardian

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Depuis que Jack était devenu un gardien, il ne pouvait plus échapper aux réunions annuelles des esprits.Au début, il devait admettre que ça ne l’enchantait pas spécialement. Passer la journée en compagnie de dizaines d'êtres qui avaient passé les trois cents dernières années à l'ignorer, ça ne le ravissait pas.Et finalement, il aimait s'y rendre. Il avait fait la connaissance d'Hiccup, censé protéger les dragons.Mais cette année, Hiccup n'était pas venu.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Depuis que Jack était devenu un gardien, il ne pouvait plus échapper aux réunions annuelles des esprits.  
Au début, il devait admettre que ça ne l’enchantait pas spécialement. Se rendre à Santoff Claussen était toujours agréable, North était toujours un hôte aussi social. Mais passer la journée en compagnie de dizaines d'êtres qui avaient passé les trois cents dernières années à l'ignorer, ça ne le ravissait pas.  
Et finalement, en apprenant à les connaître, il aimait s'y rendre. Il avait fait la connaissance de Raiponce, un esprit qui aidait à peindre les fleurs au changement de saison, Merida, un esprit de guerrière féroce qui régnait sur les terres d'Écosse. Et il avait fait la connaissance d'Hiccup. Hiccup était censé protéger les dragons, mais il ne devait pas faire de si bon travail que ça, se dit Jack, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu un seul dragon en trois cents ans. Mais Hiccup était quand même sympathique. Une fois ils avaient combiné les inventions et le génie d'Hiccup avec le talent pour les farces de Jack et avaient provoqué le reste des esprits en duel de boule de neige. Duel qu'ils avaient remporté haut la main.  
Mais cette année, Hiccup n'était pas venu. Jack, inquiet, avait questionné North.  
-Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.  
-C'est étrange...  
-Pas vraiment. Il nous fait le coup, parfois. Il ne vient pas. Comme s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de plus important que les réunions entre gardiens.  
-Tu sais où il habite ? Que j'aille le voir ?  
-Quelque part au nord de l'Europe. Je ne sais pas vraiment où. Trouve un dragon, et il ne devrait pas être loin.  
Alors Jack avait attendu patiemment la fin de la réunion, n'écoutant absolument rien du début à la fin, trop distrait. Dès qu'elle fut finie, il sortit et partit à la recherche d'Hiccup. Il passa près d'un mois à le chercher dans le nord de l'Europe. Il poussa même jusqu'à la Russie et l'Arctique, sans résultat. Un mois plus tard, il tomba par hasard sur Merida, qui se promenait en pleine nuit dans les rues d'Aberdeen.  
-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Normalement, l’hiver n'est pas encore là…  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi Hiccup n'est pas venu à la dernière réunion ?  
-Non. Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait un truc important à faire ?  
-Si. Mais je m'inquiète. Tu ne sais pas où il habite, par hasard ?  
-Pas très loin. Fouille les îles aux alentours. Il a élu domicile autour de mon pays.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Ouais. Je pensais que c'était par rapport au château magique qu'il y a en Écosse, pour ses dragons, et tout, mais il m'a dit que non. Enfin, cherche-le, il n'est pas loin, normalement.  
Alors Jack reprit ses recherches.  
Il chercha pendant près de trois mois. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, il trouva le gardien disparu. Il entendit son nom, un jour, au détour d'une ruelle d'un petit village anglais. En se retournant, Jack avait vu Hiccup.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je te cherche, pardi ! Ça fait des mois que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je… Je travaille, on va dire.  
-Tu travailles on va dire ? Mais encore ?  
-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
-C'est par rapport aux dragons ?  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Je ne peux rien te dire.  
-Très bien, soupira Jack. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu peux me dire si tu vas bien ?  
-Je vais bien. Je suis juste entrain de travailler.  
-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu à la dernière réunion ?  
-Oui. Ce n'était pas pour la même chose, mais oui.  
Jack soupira de soulagement.  
-Okay.

Par la suite, Hiccup rata deux meetings des gardiens. À chaque fois, Jack allait le trouver, et lui demandait si tout allait bien. Hiccup répondait que oui, mais il ne s'étalait jamais sur ses activités. Au troisième rendez-vous où il ne vint pas, Jack le chercha. Il ne le trouva pas à l'endroit habituel et lorsqu'il le trouva, reculé sur une petite île au nord, dans une grotte, Hiccup était blessé. Il était à peine conscient et Jack l’emmena chez North. Il le soigna et Hiccup resta inconscient pendant une semaine. Lorsqu'il se réveilla sa première parole fut :  
-Krokmou !  
Jack, qui le veillait lui caressa la main.  
-Doucement, Hiccup. Tu as été blessé…  
-Je dois partir. Ils ont besoin de moi !  
Hiccup essaya de se lever, mais chancela et serait tombé par terre si Jack ne l'avait pas retenu.  
-Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
-Je ne peux pas… Je dois…  
-Rallonge-toi.  
-Tu ne comprends pas…  
-C'est les dragons, c'est ça ?  
-Je dois aller les protéger…  
-Hiccup tu ne dois pas bouger… Je suis sûr que les dragons savent se défendre tout seul.  
-Pas sans moi, grinça Hiccup.  
-Attends, un dragon, ça ne crache pas du feu ? Ça doit pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.  
-Avant, oui, mais aujourd'hui… Des hommes ont découvert leur existence. Ils ont découvert où ils s'étaient réfugié. Et notre monde… N'est pas digne de leur présence. L'homme a des armes redoutables. Bien plus qu'à mon époque. Et seuls… Avant je protégeais l'entrée de leur monde, mais plus le temps passe et moins j'ai de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, leur monde est menacé, et je dois…  
Il grimaça et essaya de se relever. Jack le tint par les épaules.  
-Écoutes, tu ne pourras pas y aller tout seul de toute façon. Dis-moi où c'est et…  
-Non ! Aucun humain ne doit connaître leur existence !  
-Je ne suis pas humain. Plus depuis trois cents ans. Laisses-moi t'aider.  
Hiccup finit par s'y résoudre à contre cœur et laissa Jack l'emmener au monde secret des dragons. Il y posa Hiccup lui dit qu'il l'attendrait à l'extérieur. Il s'assit sur un rocher, au bord de l'entrée de la cascade et attendit. Deux fois il vit des bateaux arriver et les fit dévier en faisant des petits icebergs. Au bout d'un moment, Hiccup vint le voir.  
-Pas trop de dégâts ?  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Personne n'est mort, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi. Mais leur monde n'est plus en sécurité.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-On va devoir partir d'ici.  
Hiccup soupira.  
-J'ignore où on va aller.  
-J'ai bien un endroit, si tu veux.  
Hiccup le regarda.  
-Chez moi.  
-Chez toi ?  
-Oui. C'est assez grand, et spacieux… Personne ne vous ennuiera.  
-Jack, je t'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas…  
-J'habite sur une banquise. Aucun humain n'y va depuis des siècles. On demandera à North d'installer une protection magique comme celle qu'il a. Personne ne les trouvera.  
-Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a jamais connu l'endroit où vivaient les dragons, à part moi. Je ne peux pas te demander de garder un tel secret. Personne ne devra jamais savoir.  
Jack lui sourit et lui tendit son poing.  
-J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe. Et personne ne vient jamais chez moi, alors vous serez vraiment tranquille. J'aurais juste qu'à me trouver un endroit où vivre.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas les banquises qui manquent.  
-Tu nous laisserais ta maison ?  
-Si tu considères une grande étendue de glace comme ta maison.  
-Jack…  
-T'inquiète. Je trouverais bien un truc. 

North installa les protections magiques sans poser de questions. Hiccup y installa tous les dragons et Jack finit par habiter chez lui. Au début, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, alors Hiccup le laissait chez lui, en lui disant que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Puis Jack avait abandonné l'idée de se trouver un autre endroit et vivait chez Hiccup à temps plein. Un jour, à une réunion des gardiens, un esprit ayant un peu trop bu avait fait de lourds sous-entendus sur le fait qu'ils ''habitaient ensemble''. Hiccup et Jack s'étaient regardé et avaient haussé les épaules en disant que oui. Ils vivaient officiellement ensemble.  
Pendant une dizaine d'années, ça c'était bien passé. Et un jour, Jack rentra chez eux, enjoué en tenant un livre.  
-Hiccup, j'ai une super nouvelle !  
Hiccup, qui rangeait son outillage, leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Hum ? De quoi ?  
-Tu te souviens de mon ami Jamie Benett ?  
-Le premier enfant qui a cru en toi ? Oui ?  
-Je lui ai parlé de toi et…  
-JACK !  
-Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois…  
-Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !  
-Écoute-moi ! J'ai parlé de toi à Jamie, oui. MAIS, il est écrivain. Il a écrit une série de livres sur toi. Je n'ai pas donné la localisation de chez nous, et je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais encore en vie. J'ai omis volontairement certains détails. Mais ses bouquins se vendent bien. Et ils vont faire un film !  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors ? Hiccup, des milliers d'enfants vont le voir ! Des milliers d'enfants vont croire en toi! Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te cacher, tes pouvoirs suffiront à faire reculer les humains.  
Hiccup regarda dans le vide.  
-C'est pour ça que je me sens plus fort depuis quelque temps…  
-Ça doit jouer. Écoutes, je sais que j'ai fait ça dans ton dos, mais je savais que tu aurais désapprouvé si tu l'avais su…  
-Et s'ils viennent nous chercher ?  
-Le seul endroit où ils viendront vous chercher, c'est sur Berk.  
-Berk ? Mon île a été détruite il y a longtemps.  
Jack sourit.  
-Alors ils chercheront longtemps.  
Hiccup sourit à son tour.


End file.
